


Girl That You Love

by charleybradburies



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Heroes & Heroines, Hostage Situations, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, POV Female Character, Rescue, Sidekicks, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#96): claire/karen: sidekick</p><p>Title is the name of a Panic! at the Disco song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl That You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Karen jerks the tie from Claire’s wrists and it unravels out into her hand; clearly, Fisk’s businessmen had been utterly unprepared for bondage ending up on their agenda.

Not that Karen felt sorry for whoever had been made to give up his tie in their attempt to restrain Claire - she was there to kick their sorry asses, after all. It only made her angrier about their having managed to take Matt out of the picture, anyway - with the law purportedly on Fisk’s side, at that - and it’s not as though that would spell anything good for them, eventually. They couldn’t keep the upper hand forever. Someone had to shuffle the deck, sooner or later.

The duct tape is the worst part - Claire’s grimace being one of the few things Karen actually can see as she rips it away. 

“Are you okay?” Karen whispers as she helps Claire up to her feet.

“Better than last time. Little better prepared, now that I really knew there was a chance.”

“I’m sorry you’re still being hurt by this.”

“Hey, all in a day’s work for a sidekick. Besides, how much worse off would Hell’s Kitchen be if I wasn’t gonna be there to tend to Daredevil’s wounds, huh?”

Claire plants a gentle, dry kiss on one of Karen’s cheeks, and then they stay silent as they make their way down and away from the alley behind the building in which Claire had been held hostage as bait for her girlfriend’s primarily unsuccessful taunting.


End file.
